


Fill Me and Feel Better

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Sex, bad day, happy couple, kurt is too sweet for the world, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Warren is having a rather bad, grumpy day- or should he say week- so Kurt decides to cheer him up with a bit of love and touching when he finds out.





	Fill Me and Feel Better

Warren looked up to the clock in Hank’s classroom as he sat slumped and exhausted in his seat; bouncing his foot and resting his cheek heavily in his palm as he leaned his elbow over on the desk. He inwardly groaned at seeing five full minutes of class remaining, and let a long sigh from his nose as he turned his eyes back to the board. He wasn’t sure why, but today had him tense and oddly tired, ready to snap more easily than usual and getting annoyed with the slightest things. He assumed it had something to do with his lack of sleep in the past week, but still couldn’t bring himself to seek help as to why he remained wide awake night after night, no matter how exhausted his brain was or how much he fucked and cuddled and held Kurt close in bed.  
Finally, after what felt like an endless hour later of Warren’s brain spinning and clawing at itself, they were all dismissed for the day and able to go out as they pleased; done with class until tomorrow.  
Warren quickly found Kurt’s side right away in the hall as the group gathered together and began making plans as they headed downstairs; half listening to their conversation but remaining quiet as he took the teleporter’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb in small circles over the scars there.  
“So we’re going out then?” Scott’s words caught Warren’s attention enough suddenly to make the angel hone in more and turn his head towards them with furrowed brows.  
“Ja, I just have to put my bag up first!” Kurt smiled as he happily agreed and moved his book-bag to one shoulder; his tail flicking behind him as he eagerly waited for the others to figure out the driving situation, slightly leaning more on Warren as he watched them.  
“You’re going with them?” Warren asked quietly to him as he look up to Kurt’s eyes; the angle’s face blank with a questioning stare as they all stopped by the front doors.  
“Uh, ja… _arrreee_ you not?” Kurt slowly frowned and tilted his head confused down at the angel, but Warren still forced his expression to remain placid as he replied.  
“No, I’ll just go crash for the night then.” He shrugged and looked back to the group with a short sigh as they stopped their arguing- having finally won a solution- and tried to not let the already-strong annoyance grow in his chest even more at Kurt leaving.  
“Okay, _I’m_ driving, and we’re all going to fast food.” Scott said firmly to them; nodding once to establish it as final word as Ororo rolled her eyes and they all turned to head for the doors.  
Warren unwillingly dropped Kurt’s hand to let him walk off with the others, but was surprised when the teleporter didn’t move from his side as the gang began to leave.  
“What are you doing?” He asked a bit too fast, unable to keep his hot frustration with _everything_ down easy.  
“Kurt, what’s up, you bailing already?” Scott called as he stopped at the front doors before exiting the mansion, looking unsure back at him.  
“Uh, ja!” Kurt called back shortly, and Scott only paused a moment before shrugging and leaving with the others; knowing better than to ask what was up.  
“Why aren’t you going, I thought you loved going out for food?” Warren’s voice betrayed him as it hinted itself with annoying, pent up frustration and emotions long too bottled up as he frowned and turned to look up at him with flat confusion.  
“Well I am worried about you more, what is wrong?” There he went again- Kurt’s voice nothing but smooth, sweet honey as it washed over Warren and made his stiff knees feel weak until he just wanted to collapse and cry for hours in the boys arms.  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” The answer was too blunt and hard, and it was then when it was settled for the both of them as Warren looked away and gazed down the hall at nothing as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“No, Varren, come on,” Kurt breathed softly as he gently took Warren’s shoulder in his soft hand, and teleported them to their room without another word. He dropped his book bag on the floor right away at the foot of the bed, and used his other hand to help pull the angel’s stiff jacket off and hang it up by the door; the zippers having already been undone for some odd reason, Kurt noticed. Sad worry filled his chest as he moved close to wrap his arms tightly around Warren and hold him lovingly in a soft embrace; breathing softly against his head and in his golden hair as his hand rubbed over the angel’s lower back in soothing, firm circles. Kurt frowned slightly against the skin of Warren’s head as he rested his cheek on him, but kept quiet still, knowing that Warren would speak on his own time.  
He felt the angel remain tense and still under him; clearly wanting to pull away and assure Kurt that he was _fine,_ to just leave him alone- but it never went through, and the angel instead slowly deflated against the blue boy, and moved his arms up to loosely and shyly wrap around Kurt in return. Warren kept his face hidden in the teleporter’s neck, and his wings tucked to himself behind his back; much unlike their usual embarrasses. Kurt could hear Warren’s breath wheeze and whistle slightly muffled against his shirt as it became more ragged and forced to keep steady and quiet, but neither of them moved anymore as Kurt held Warren close for a few still, patient minutes, and waited.  
Warren closed his eyes as he pushed his face into the teleporter’s soft skin, and gripped onto his shirt in a tight hug; dreading the conversation on it’s way as Kurt frowned with worrying care and pet his back slowly. He knew he’d been too obvious all day about his _stupid_ mental breakdown _whatever,_ and now had Kurt in the ultimate, care-giver, loving, concerned boyfriend mode he always had when Warren had these days- sometimes _weeks._  
_“ ’M fine,”_ he mumbled quickly and forced against the collar of Kurt’s shirt as he bowed his head in a small, quick tick of fuming frustration, and nuzzled closer into him with a hot sigh that sent tense, angry energy down his spine.  
“Varren…” Kurt whispered, but stopped there as he waited another moment, and then suddenly pulled away to drag Warren towards the bed.  
“Wha- What are you-” the angel whined lowly, but trailed off right away as Kurt gently pushed him to sit down on the mattress in front of him. The blue boy then crouched down to hastily pull Warren’s boots and socks off and toss them to the side, but before the winged mutant could then swing his legs up and lay down with another question, Kurt moved to continue on and undo Warren’s belt and pants; his movements fast, yet soft and caring all at once.  
The angel’s wings tensed and twitched as he gripped the sheets and immediately lifted his hips for Kurt to pull not only his dark jeans off, but his underwear with them as well; the clothes being abandoned right away to the floor to join the rest of the mess they left behind. Warren let his lips fall slightly open in a small, questioning pout as Kurt crawled forward onto the bed to loom over him and push him gently down to finally lay on his back; Warren’s shirt suddenly much too thick now between them, even having been the only clothes left on him. His bare waist and legs spread easily for Kurt to move between them and lay down draped over the angel; smiling at him and pecking his lips as he took in the soft, gorgeous sight of the angel’s thin shirt falling just over his bare hip bones that then led down to his stripped legs- the angel’s belly button ghosting only enough to half be seen.  
_“Tell me what is wrong.”_ He breathed in a relaxed sigh against Warren’s lips; shifting slightly to sit up between the angel’s legs, and pull his own shirt over his head.  
_“Nothing.”_ Warren still answered too fast as his eyes hungrily took in the teleporter’s movements and now warm, exposed skin.  
“Do not lie.” Kurt said more firmly, and leaned forward after tossing his shirt to the side to put his hands on either side of Warren’s waist, and peer down at him with twinkling, rusty eyes.  
The angels was silent a moment as he looked up at his love, and scooted back to lean up more against the pillows; more eye level with Kurt as the teleporter slowly smiled down at him and bent his legs to kneel between his. Warren finally let a small, almost shy smile break the corners of his lips as he too bent his legs to cage Kurt in closer- his feet almost lifting entirely off the mattress.  
_“Take the rest of my clothes off and I’ll talk.”_ He mumbled sweetly, and Kurt asked no questions before agreeing.  
The winged mutant sat up for Kurt to quickly unzip and pull the shirt up over his head; immediately opening his mouth in a wanting sigh when it was gone as Kurt’s lips easily met his right away, and their tongues wrestled with soft, quiet moans. Warren somehow managed to undo and yank off the rest of Kurt’s clothes right after, and fell back to lay down with the blue boy over him again.  
_“Sometimes I just fucking hate the people here.”_ He hissed in a whisper hard against Kurt’s ear as the teleporter kissed over his marked cheek and warm neck; rolling his hips slowly into the angel’s as his claws dug into the sides of the winged mutant’s wide, strong pecs. Warren opened his mouth against the hot skin of Kurt’s ear and closed his eyes tight as his thighs tensed, his toes curled, and his tongue rolled in his mouth at the growing, intense pleasure building inside him. Warm drool and hot breath damped Kurt’s pointed ear as the angel’s tongue escaped and grazed over the soft skin there; Kurt groaning and Warren moaning as the angel sucked slightly on the tip for just a moment.  
_“How come?”_ Kurt asked all too sweet and breathy, smirking slightly as he moved his hips again- both of them now fully hard and hot between their waists.  
_“Ugh,_ I don’t know, they just _irritate_ me so _much_ sometimes. Sometimes I can’t even stand _seeing_ you with them, I just want to run off and take you with me so we can be _alone,_ or I swear I just get so ready to just fucking _pummel_ them, and- _fuck!”_ He groaned long and loud in a begging, frustrated whine as he tossed his head back and dug his nails into Kurt’s shoulders as the boy rocked his hips slightly faster.  
_“We are alone now.”_ Kurt painted and smiled, only inches above his face as his arms began to quiver from the pleasuring movements.  
“We almost weren’t.” Warren groaned low as he spread his legs even more; locking pleading eyes with his love.  
_“But we are.”_ Kurt finally whispered, and leaned forward to plant a strong, passionate kiss to his lips.  
Warren moaned long and low again as his eyes fluttered closed and he arched his back to press his body against Kurt as much as possible; not noticing at all the boys tail snaking forward off the bed to push into the dresser drawer and pull out their bottle of lube; the thought of realizing it was nearly empty just barely grazing Kurt’s head as he dropped it on the angel’s chest.  
_“I love you,”_ Warren moaned in a whine- more to himself- as Kurt sat up and pulled away; panting hard with swollen lips as he pushed his naked waist hard against Warren’s to grind against him.  
The winged mutant bent his legs even more in strong pleasure with a choked moan as his muscles tensed and his wings opened slowly at the hot, satisfying yet growing feeling racking through his bones.  
_“Oh, fuck, Kurt-”_ he whined again, and squirmed with a stiff quiver beneath the blue boy as Kurt humped into him.  
Kurt slowed to a stop right away suddenly, and leaned forward with gasping breaths to kiss and speak against Warren’s lips.  
_“Do you want to take that anger out on me then?”_ He asked softly, but moved to mumble against the angel’s ear to continue on. _“Or do you want me to do the work, huh?”_ His hands and claws ran and raked in slow motion over Warren’s sides. _“You’ve had such a bad day, why don’t I take care of you, okay love? You want to fill me, but I’ll do the good work?”_ He breathed with a soft, lazy kiss to the tip of Warren’s ear.  
_“You’d do that for me?”_ Warren smiled almost teasingly as his eyes rolled back closed and he bent his neck to expose it more to Kurt’s trailing mouth.  
_“I want you to feel better. I want you inside me.”_ He whispered, and Warren realized that no matter what Kurt said, no matter how dirty, vulgar, or crude it was- it was always, _always_ nothing but light, soft, sweet, and affectionately caring.  
Warren didn’t realize how much he could miss something he’d never had like that- those words spoken to him in that manner.  
_“And what do you want me to do?”_ He asked further; cracking his eyes open to gaze hazily at Kurt.  
_“Stuff me.”_ The blue boy whispered, and smiled down at the angel as Warren seemed to move in a pleasured, hot trance; taking the bottle and pouring what he could onto his fingers before immediately pushing one deep down to the knuckle into Kurt’s raised ass.  
The teleporter groaned loudly at the sudden movement, but couldn’t stop himself from lifting his butt higher into the angels moving finger as his tail quivered and curled up and over to the side. _Had he forgotten to check what season it was?_ He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else as Warren fingered him just a bit faster than usual, and he drug his claws down the angel’s sides with a drawn out moan.  
Warren closed his eyes lightly as he panted and rutted up into Kurt’s stiff, arching self and begged for more. Two more fingers were added in the next half minute, and he couldn’t stop the greedy groan from escaping his throat at how warm and _tight_ and hot Kurt was.  
_“Oh, you feel so good, god, I love you-”_ he breathed as he shoved his fingers as deep as possible into Kurt; the blue boy whining and stiffening with pleasure against him.  
_“Let me take you then,”_ Kurt finally broke and asked in a plead, and Warren forced himself to pause and finally pull his slick hand away; a string of wetness and lube following his fingers.  
Kurt sat up panting and ready with his legs spread wide as he crawled and sat on Warren’s stomach, looking down at him with wide, loving eyes.  
_“Feeling better?”_  
_“Very…”_ Warren sighed as his tongue pushed forward again to roll over his bottom teeth; his hands slowly moving to hold Kurt’s perfect hips.  
_“Good.”_ Kurt smirked lazily as he moved up suddenly and flipped around; standing on his knees with his back facing Warren as the angel looked shocked and dumbfounded at the sudden view. _“You like looking, right?”_ Kurt asked; his voice full of honey and sugar.  
_“God yes…”_ Warren breathed; his hands gripping Kurt’s hips again as the teleporter lined himself up right above the angel’s painfully hard dick.  
_“Well, now you can watch.”_ Kurt smiled back at him with hooded, happy eyes, and turned more forward with his head tossed back as he easily sank down on Warren; taking him all and perfect as his dick fit snugly inside and earned a low moan from the blue boy.  
Warren tossed his head back and arched his back with ruffled, quivering wings as Kurt sat heavy on him and immediately began rocking and bouncing at a slower, perfect pace.  
_“Oh, fuck, I love you-”_ Warren groaned again as Kurt worked with a pleasured grin and gripped the angels thighs. Kurt arched his back more and raised his butt so that Warren now had a clear view of his dick sliding in and out warm and wet as the blue boy gasped and moaned pleas and content praises.  
Warren grunted as his talons harshly hooked onto the bedposts next to him, digging into the wood, and moved a hand from Kurt’s hips down more to tightly grip his ass and run it back up- his nails scratching along the way- to hold his waist again. Kurt cried out softly at the action, and sped up steadily until he was perfectly bouncing in Warren’s lap as his tail coiled uncontrollably. The spade drug sharply down Warren’s side until it wrapped in and arched up again- unable to sit still as it twisted and pulled to the side as Kurt went down on Warren more and more. Warren’s talons dug into the bed post as it shook slightly with their tense rocking, but the angel hardly noticed the splintering wood as his eyes stayed locked only on Kurt moving over him and taking him so perfectly- the anger and restlessness and frustration of the week suddenly entirely washed away as he dropped his head back onto the soft pillow and gripped Kurt bouncing up and down greedy and loving for him.  
_“Come on, fill me,”_ Kurt hissed lovingly as he turned his head to look glossy-eyed back at Warren with pure want.  
It was all he had to say before the angel helped yanked him down a few more times- his breath hitching and wet- and came hard and boiling inside the teleporter.  
They each moaned together long and low as Kurt stiffened immediately and slowed his movements with stiff muscles; clenching around Warren as the angel filled him fast and hot. Warren groaned and thrusted up a few more times into Kurt’s glorious tightness, and the blue boy only moved with him for a few seconds more before coming himself and releasing onto his stomach and Warren’s thighs with bobbing dicks; his short fur quickly made wet as his load rolled and dripped down to his balls comfortably pressed against Warren’s warm skin. The winged mutant panted and moaned in broken breaths as he shuddered and finished off; watching his cum slowly leak back out and soak around his flushing pink self as Kurt slowly moved to feel Warren inside him full and wet one last time.  
The angel dropped his head back and clenched his eyes shut tight as Kurt sucked in a slow breath, and lifted gently and steady finally to pull away. Warren cracked an eye open just enough when the amazing, addicting tight heat around him was gone, to see his reddened head shine wet and hard against Kurt’s ass as the teleporter hovered next to him for a few seconds more.  
The two sat like that for a short while; each panting hard and satisfied as they stayed where they were at; taking in the fantastic feelings and sights they couldn’t seem to end so suddenly. Kurts tail lazily moved to wrap around Warren’s waist and abdomen in soothing strokes and coils as it ran over his hot skin- the only sign that Kurt was silently asking if the angel was okay.  
_“That was amazing…”_ Warren finally mumbled, and Kurt turned to look at him as he paused a moment before responding.  
_“Feeling better?”_ He asked sweetly; cheeks madly violet- nearly red- as he slowly sat down; his dripping hole now rubbing and pushing firmly against Warren’s still-hard dick as it moved between Kurt’s cheeks. His dark hair stuck in sweaty strands to his cheek and forehead in gentle curls; reflecting his equally shining eyes and the arousal that still pumped through him.  
Warren watched him for a few seconds; his body pulsing and hot fill with pleasure and utterly grateful love as he laid with Kurt on him- the long missed short tugs of sleep pulling at his mind finally once more.  
“Hmm… I think I still need a bit more…” The angel’s voice was soft and quiet as he grinned up at him with hooded eyes; Kurt smiling back and flashing his fangs just under his lip; before sucking in a content, relaxed sigh as he stood to line himself up again.  
_“I love you.”_ Warren stated short and quiet suddenly just before Kurt went down again.  
_“I love you too, Varren. Do not ever worry about anyone else.”_ Kurt’s words were soft and full of nothing but care as he whispered back to Warren; his red eyes gleaming with shining love and affection as he sat back down, and took his angel home again.


End file.
